IRENE Y SU HIGHLANDER
by Susana Minguell
Summary: Cuando solo el amor más puro perdura a través de los años hasta hacerse eterno...
1. Chapter 1

**IRENE Y SU HIGHLANDER**

* * *

...Del amanecer de los tiempos venimos. Nos hemos movido silenciosamente a través de los siglos, viviendo muchas vidas secretas hasta completar el número de elegidos esperando la hora del combate final. La hora ha llegado, solo puede quedar uno, el _einherjars_ con la fuerza de mil truenos y con el corazón de un Ángel...Paul es el elegido...pero su destino aún no está escrito hasta que encuentre de nuevo su amor verdadero, su _Cáraid_...esa persona que le fue arrebatada de su lado de forma tan trágica, y se entregue a él para siempre, como antes, en un eterno _kompromiss_ para ser su _kone_ el resto de la eternidad...y esa mujer será Irene, su Irene Draven...

* * *

_Al principio de los tiempos..._

Cuando la tierra aún estaba poblada por los bárbaros, cuando las guerras eran la única forma de poder convivir en cada territorio, cuando la gente luchaba por su supervivencia...fue cuando los dioses decidieron intervenir, por el bien de los humanos y por el suyo propio. Había una oscuridad que amenazaba con teñir los cielos y arrasar todo aquello que destilara humanidad, porque los humanos eran débiles y esa oscuridad deseaba, por encima de cualquier cosa, dominar el mundo...

De entre todos los _einherjars_, o guerreros, había un grupo que era más fuerte y valiente que el resto, unos hombres que luchaban por sus familias con honor y no tenían miedo a morir por los suyos y sus tierras. Unos hombres que sonreían a la muerte y bailaban el tango con ella, porque no había nada, ni nadie, que fuese capaz de asustarlos. Estos guerreros, eran los _highlanders_...

Estos _einherjars_ vivían en el norte de Escocia, por eso su marcada influencia celta y su idioma, gaélico escocés. Hombres acostumbrados a vivir en contacto permanente con la naturaleza en pequeñas cabañas de madera reunidas en poblados. Protectores de sus familias y amantes de sus _kone_ o esposas. Para estos guerreros el _kompromiss_ era el lazo más importante y eterno que podían tener con sus parejas, el símbolo de amor más puro, un amor eterno e irrompible...

Pero nada es eterno y Paul, el _chamán_ del clan de guerreros del norte que se asentaba a orillas del lago Ness, entendió esta premisa de la manera más dolorosa para un hombre, perdió a su _kone_ a manos de los _Druidas_, guerreros que vivían al sur y con los que estaban en continuos conflictos...

Una noche en la que Paul descansaba en su lecho junto a su esposa, después de haberse saciado ambos de amor, un fuerte temblor se escuchó en las cercanías del poblado, un ruido ensordecedor que hizo que el guerrero saltase de su lecho con su enorme hacha sujeta en su mano derecha, y su puñal en la izquierda. Él siempre tenía cerca sus armas, junto a su familia, eran dos cosas que nunca perdía de vista...

Cuando salió de su cabaña y, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a mirar a través del intenso humo que había alrededor, el alma se le cayó literalmente a los pies. Las cabañas de los alrededores estaban calcinadas, muchas mujeres yacían sin vida sobre la hierba que cubría el suelo y que ahora estaba amarillenta y salpicada de sangre. Los gritos desgarrados de los niños le taladraban los oídos. El choque violento de las espadas sonaba aquí y allá como evidencia viviente de que sus _kompis_ luchaban a muerte con sus inoportunos y eternos rivales los _druidas_...

Paul salió de su asombro y ensimismamiento en el mismo instante en que su esposa gritó con fuerza. Se giró en redondo y entró hecho una furia a su cabaña para encontrarse con una imagen que nunca olvidará, su _kone_ yacía ensangrentada sobre el suelo, le habían arrancado el corazón del pecho dejándola allí. Él aún no entendía por donde había entrado el _druida_, ni tampoco lo vio salir, sus ojos, ahora cuajados en lágrimas, solo miraban a su esposa ensangrentada. Su cara laxa y falta de ese característico rubor que siempre cubría las mejillas de su chica. Sus ojos verdes abiertos y sin vida, sin brillo. Su boca abierta en un gesto de dolor que partió en dos el alma del guerrero...

El hacha resbaló de su mano provocando un sonido sordo al chocar contra el suelo de madera, el puñal resbaló de la misma manera corriendo la misma suerte que el hacha y sus piernas se acercaron despacio al cuerpo inmóvil y magullado de su esposa. Se agachó con cuidado, como si ella durmiese y él temiese despertarla, la sujetó con delicadeza colocando la cabeza de su _kone_ sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a tararear una canción que él solía cantarle a ella cuando quería calmarla mientras le acariciaba su cabello castaño que caía laxo alrededor de las piernas del guerrero...

Paul no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, de rodillas meciendo a su esposa, mientras fuera los gritos y la lucha no cesaban, pero para él su batalla estaba dentro de esa cabaña, su guerra personal la estaba teniendo consigo mismo, y definitivamente acababa de perderla. Cuando fue consciente de este detalle, de que ya no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar, de que no había sido capaz de cuidar de su _Cáraid_, elevó su rostro hacia el cielo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas deseando que su dolor se fuese junto a sus gritos...

Cuando entendió que ya nada le devolvería la vida a su pareja, la dejó con sumo cuidado sobre el lecho, que momentos antes había compartido con ella, recogió las armas del suelo y salió cegado por la furia dispuesto a matar a todo _druida_ que se cruzase en su camino. Ya lo había decidido, primero acabaría con todos los que pudiese, y después él mismo buscaría su muerte para reunirse con su esposa en el _Vallhar_, el lugar al que iban las almas para vivir eternamente...

Pero cuando acabó con todos sus oponentes, como si una fuerza bruta e inconsciente guiase su puñal, y su hacha. Cuando ya no se escuchaban los gritos, ni el roce de las espadas, ni el doloroso desgarro de sus compañeros al ver su aldea arrasada y sus familias muertas y rotas. Cuando Paul solo deseaba morir para encontrarse de nuevo junto a su mitad, su esposa, su Irene, una luz cegadora llenó su cuerpo y nubló su mente provocando que el guerrero cayese desmayado sobre la hierba ahora salpicada de sangre...

-Abre los ojos guerrero-, se escuchó una voz dura y fría que retumbó dentro de la cabeza embotada de Paul que ahora comenzaba a despertar como si hubiese pasado años de un interminable letargo...

La voz que Paul escuchó le era ligeramente conocida, la había escuchado antes pero ahora, con su cerebro tan lleno de brumas, le era muy complicado acordarse de dónde o cuándo la había oído, o quien era su dueño. Hasta que alzó los ojos y allí, erguido sobre su imponente metro noventa y cinco, estaba _Odiren_, el rey de la guerra. Poderoso, imponente y tan intocable como el sol que brilla en un día de verano...

-¿Dónde estoy?-, preguntó el guerrero mientras se incorporaba frotándose la cabeza que aún la seguía teniendo llena de brumas...

-En el _Valhall_-, le respondió el dios con toda tranquilidad sin ser consciente de lo que esa revelación provocaba en el _einherjars_...

-¿Dónde está ella, dónde está Irene?-, le preguntó al Dios casi a gritos mientras se abalanzaba sobre la deidad como sí una fuerza invisible le empujase violentamente hacia él...

Pero Paul no consiguió llegar hasta el dios porque éste le dejó paralizado con solo mover un dedo. El guerrero se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta que sus pies habían quedado anclados al suelo, y lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos...

-Cuida tu genio, guerrero, no te conviene enfadarme-, le dijo el dios con un toque de advertencia bastante claro en su tono de voz, -ella no está aquí, aún no ha llegado-, le dijo el dios, ahora usando un tono de voz más calmado mientras se sentaba en su norme trono y colocaba desinteresadamente su túnica roja y oro sobre sus piernas...

-¿Ya llegó el _einherjars_?-, se oyó una voz sensual y con toques eróticos que sonaba justo detrás de Paul que, como no podía moverse, tuvo que esperar a que la recién llegada se colocase frente a él para poder verla. Era ella, _Freisa_, la diosa de la belleza, el sexo y la fecundidad...

-Guarda tus bragas querida...suponiendo que las lleves puestas-, le dijo _Odiren_ sonriendo con malicia...

-¿Estás celoso?-, le preguntó la diosa mientras se sentaba con elegancia en el trono que estaba situado justo al lado de él, al que ahora se le había borrado la irónica sonrisa del rostro tornándose éste de un rojo fuego bastante temible...

-Mejor no te contesto-, masculló el dios en voz baja mientras centraba su atención de nuevo en el guerrero que miraba asombrado a los dioses, y que aún no podía moverse. Además _Odiren_ sabía que en los enfrentamientos directos con _Freisa _siempre salía perdiendo, y no podía soportar que ella lo humillase frente a un mortal...

-Deja de usar tus trucos baratos con el chico o al final acabará dándote una patada en tu viejo culo-, exclamó _Freisa_ cuando se dio cuenta que Paul no podía moverse. Acto seguido ella misma liberó al guerrero de su parálisis mientras le miraba con la ceja alzada indicándole que para nada era buena idea ir contra el dios, Paul entendió la expresión de la diosa y decidió quedarse parado en el sitio mientras miraba fijamente a los dioses que tenía delante, y que también le miraban fijamente a él...

-Por favor, ¿puede alguien explicarme qué hago aquí?-, las palabras de Paul retumbaron en la enorme sala en la que se encontraban, toda cubierta de cristal, como si estuviesen suspendidos en el aire...

-¿Aún no sabe porqué está aquí?-, le preguntó _Freisa_ al dios que se miraba las uñas como sí fuese lo más interesante del mundo en ese preciso momento...

-No he tenido tiempo, él quiso atacarme-, se defendió _Odiren_ mirando a la diosa de reojo...

-No me extraña, eres tan sensible como un papel de lija-, le reprochó la diosa mientras se ponía en pie para acercarse al guerrero que les miraba incrédulo...

-Habló la sensible-, susurró el dios en voz baja...

-Guerrero, no tienes ni idea de porqué estas aquí, ¿verdad?-, esta vez la diosa se dirigió directamente a Paul que la miraba embelesado. No porque sintiese algo por ella, sino por que _Freisa_ solía causar ese efecto en los hombres, a ella le encantaba que la adorasen, incluso que algunos babeasen en su presencia, por eso explotaba su lado más sexy. Ahora vestía un traje rojo que se ceñía a su cuerpo como sí fuese una segunda piel y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos abriéndose en una raja imposible a un lateral que llegaba hasta su cadera. Sus pechos generosos sobresalían sobre su escote, sus pies estaban calzados sobre unos tacones imposibles. Su pelo rojo caía suelto hasta su cintura y su cara se asemejaba más a la de un ángel de extrema e incluso dañina belleza...

-¿Estoy muerto?-, le preguntó el guerrero sin apartar sus ojos azules de los amarillos de la diosa...

-Por supuesto que no-, exclamó el dios como si se sintiese ofendido ante el comentario del guerrero. Pero una mirada fría de _Freisa_ le obligó a morderse la lengua en vez de seguir soltando improperios, que era lo que más le apetecía hacer en ese momento...

-Pues eso es lo que deseo, quiero morir-, habló Paul con la voz rota por el dolor, como solo hablaría un hombre al que ya no le queda razón alguna para vivir, un hombre que ha luchado su última batalla y que la ha perdido...

-Que desperdicio-, comentó el dios con desgana, y de nuevo, la mirada glacial que le dio la diosa, le hizo cerrar la boca y pensarse más de dos veces si quiera abrirla...

-Y dime guerrero, ¿porqué deseas morir?-, le preguntó _Freisa_ mientras caminaba alrededor del cuerpo de Paul que se veía inmenso junto a la delicadeza de la diosa...

-Porque ya no tengo motivos para seguir viviendo-, le contestó el _einherjars_ sin ningún tipo de emoción en su tono de voz y con sus ojos azules perdidos en algún punto inconcreto...

-Te equivocas-, le contestó la diosa de manera altanera. Paul quedó tan sorprendido por su inesperada respuesta que no pudo más que clavar sus perdidos ojos azules en los amarillos de ella que le miraban con tanta intensidad que incluso llegaban a resultar intimidantes...

-Creo que no te sigo-, le dijo Paul sin dejar de mirarla. Ahora _Odiren_ se acababa de poner en pie y se había acercado hasta _Freisa_ y Paul, que seguían mirándose fijamente, como midiendo la intensidad de sus miradas...

-Entiendo que estés dolido, pero no debes dejar que tú corazón domine tu cabeza y eclipse tu alma de guerrero-, esta vez fue _Odiren _el que habló mirando fijamente al guerrero al que se le estaban cerrando los puños con fuerza mientras su tono se tornaba de un rojo carmesí y sus ojos echaban chispas...

-Sigue teniendo tacto, y te aseguro que dejaré que te patee el culo-, le susurró la diosa en voz baja al dios mientras tocaba al guerrero con suavidad en el hombro relajándole al instante...

-Deja de hacer esas mierdas conmigo, no me gusta que me manipulen-, gritó Paul a la diosa cuando fue consciente de cómo ella manipulaba sus estados de ánimo cambiándolos a su antojo...

-Escucha guerrero-, le dijo ella mirándole fijamente con sus ojos amarillos que empezaban a tornarse lilas, -nada me gustaría más que ver como le pateas el culo al dios-, continuó diciéndole mientras _Odiren_, que la escuchaba, rodaba sus ojos, -pero en el fondo soy masoquista, y no quiero que le hagas daño-, siguió hablando mientras intentaba disimular una sonrisa, -porque tú sabes que te haría daño, al menos moralmente, te lo haría-, esta vez se lo dijo directamente al dios girándose para mirarlo a él a sus profundos ojos negros. _Odiren_ no quiso entrar al trapo y decidió dar la callada por respuesta...

-Miren, yo solo quiero morir así que déjenme en paz-, estalló en cólera el guerrero mientras sus manos se enredaban nerviosas en su cabello...

-Eso no es posible-, comentó el dios, que ahora estaba sentado de nuevo sobre su trono, bufando sonoramente, -¿porqué son tan cabezotas estos humanos?-, preguntó a _Freisa_ que solo se encogió de hombros, como sí desconociese la respuesta a esa obvia pregunta...

-Ustedes no dejan de decir eso y yo sigo sin entender porqué no es posible-, volvió a gritar el guerrero. Estaba cansado, exasperado y aburrido...

-_Odiren_, explícaselo tú pero, por favor, suaviza tu tacto-, le pidió la diosa al dios que la miró de una manera bastante fría y distante, después centró su atención en Paul que ahora también le miraba a él fijamente deseando que alguno de los dos le aclarasen qué coño estaba pasando...

-Guerrero, sabemos que has sufrido una pérdida enorme y muy triste-, comenzó a decir el dios sin dejar de mirar a Paul que ahora tenía sus ojos vidriosos, claramente luchaba contra el dolor que le producía el recuerdo de su esposa Irene, muerta. –Pero no podemos permitirnos perderte, eres un guerrero muy valiente, y te necesitamos-, agregó _Odiren_ sin dejar de mirar atentamente las expresiones del guerrero mientras le escuchaba...

-¿A qué te refieres?-, le preguntó el guerrero confundido...

-Tú eres el único capaz de luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras-, esta vez fue _Freisa_ la que tomó parte en la conversación. _Odiren_ estaba siendo muy cauto pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte, la delicadeza no era un don que él supiese manejar...

-Sigo sin entender, ¿de qué fuerzas oscuras hablan?-, les preguntó Paul mientras sus ojos azules vagaban de un dios al otro esperando que alguno hablase...

-Hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando aún el _Valhall_ no estaba constituido, _Aidjen_ y _Nora_, nuestros primeros padres, decidieron crear una familia agregando a su pequeño clan a otros dioses que ellos consideraron serían dignos de la confianza que se depositaba en ellos-, comenzó a explicarle _Odiren_ al guerrero que le escuchaba con suma atención...

-Pero entre esos dioses, entre los que nosotros estamos incluidos, hubo dos que decidieron traicionarles separándose del clan y, digamos, montándose otro por su cuenta-, esta vez fue _Freisa _la que habló continuando con la historia que había empezado a narrar _Odiren_...

-Y, ¿qué pinto yo en ese juego de las casitas y la familia feliz?-, les preguntó Paul usando un tono de voz cargado de ironía mezclada con impaciencia...

-¿Todos los humanos son así?-, le preguntó _Odiren_ con exasperación a la diosa que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro...

-El caso es que estos dos desertores, _Loki_ y _Stern_, ahora están buscando la manera de descender a la tierra y matar a todo aquel que no se someta a su yugo, ni a su fuerza oscura-, continuó hablando la diosa antes de que _Odiren_ y el guerrero se enfrascasen en un enfrentamiento verbal...

-Sigo sin saber qué pinto yo en la historia-, volvió a repetir Paul cansado ya de sentirse tan perdido...

-Muy sencillo-, volvió a hablar la diosa mirando al guerrero de manera desafiante e incluso algo altanera, -te necesitamos porque no podemos permitir que eso ocurra, eres el mejor guerrero que tenemos-, añadió ella sin dejar de mirar a Paul que empezaba a palidecer ante lo que escuchaba...

Durante unos instantes, el silencio reinó entre ellos. Los dioses miraban al _einherjars_ sin decir palabra, y Paul les miraba a ellos con asombro e incredulidad mientras intentaba entender lo que querían los dioses de él, lo que le estaban ordenando que hiciera porque claramente no se lo estaban pidiendo, no le estaban dando la opción de elegir, era una orden en toda regla, y ese detalle enfurecía al guerrero sobre manera...

-¿Le has vuelto a hacer alguna de tus mierdas mentales que le ha dejado sin habla?-, le susurró enfadada la diosa a _Odiren_...

-No, esta vez se ha quedado mudo él solito-, contestó el dios defendiéndose...

-No estoy mudo, solo estoy pensando-, les contestó el guerrero que parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos...

-Ahhh-, contestaron al unísono ambos dioses dejándole al humano reflexionar sobre lo que fuese en lo que estaba pensando...

-¿Y si me niego?-, les preguntó Paul mirándoles fijamente. Ambos dioses se sobresaltaron al escucharle hablar, de repente...

-Creo que no lo has entendido-, fue _Odiren_ el que habló elevando su tono de voz de forma que pudiera escucharle el guerrero y la mitad del _Valhall._ Pero Paul no pareció amedrentarse y le sostuvo la mirada aún a riesgo de que el dios le chamuscase hasta las pestañas con solo un leve movimiento de su mano...

-Explícamelo de nuevo-, le contestó desafiante el guerrero con una ladina sonrisa dibujada en su cara que provocó que a la diosa se le endurecieran los pezones excitada...

-Creo que te gustaría más a tí explicárselo, ¿me equivoco?-, le preguntó _Odiren_ a _Freisa _mirando directamente a sus pezones erectos. Él se había dado cuenta de lo que había provocado la sonrisa en la diosa, y a ella parecía no importarle en absoluto...

-Claro querido, yo se lo explicaré-, susurró ella melosa mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia Paul, que también se había dado cuenta de lo que había provocado en la diosa, pero que no le afectaba en absoluto porque su corazón era solo de una mujer, una que estaba muerta y que se lo había llevado con ella. -Escucha guerrero, podemos hacer un trato-, le susurró ella mientras con su dedo delineaba su marcada mandíbula cubierta por una incipiente barba de dos días...

-¿Qué clase de trato?-, le preguntó el guerrero con cautela, sí había algo que había aprendido con el paso de los años, era a no fiarse de nadie, y muchos menos de los dioses que solo miraban sus propios intereses y con los que había que tener pies de plomo...

-Tú nos ayudas a liberarnos de _Loki_ y sus secuaces, y nosotros te ayudamos a recuperar el amor-, las palabras de la diosa se clavaron directamente en el corazón del guerrero, y el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza fue Irene, su Irene...

-Explícate-, le exigió él sin fiarse aún de ella...

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, guerrero?-, esta vez fue _Odiren_ el que habló, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, -está muy claro-, continuó diciendo antes de que Paul hablase, -tú nos ayudas a nosotros y nosotros te ayudamos a ti, _quid pro quo_-, terminó de decir el dios, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y el humano fuese estúpido por no entenderlo...

-¿Puedo volver a recuperar a Irene?-, les preguntó Paul sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo que pasaba...

-Sí-, le respondió _Freisa_ sin titubear a pesar de que _Odiren_ la miró con cara de pócker, pero se abstuvo de decir lo que pensaba, la mirada glaciar y fugaz de la diosa se lo impidió...

-Acepto-, contestó con rapidez el guerrero sin medir las consecuencias. Solo la idea de saber que iba a recuperar a Irene era motivo más que suficiente para luchar hasta con el mismo diablo, si fuese necesario...

-¿De verdad?-, preguntó _Odiren_ incrédulo. La pronta respuesta del guerrero no acababa de convencerlo. Estos humanos eran demasiado complicados para él...

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-, preguntó el guerrero muy dispuesto. Ahora sentía que sus fuerzas habían vuelto a su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban y su corazón no dejaba de tronar dentro de su pecho. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese con tal de recuperar a su _Cáraid_...

-Tenemos que empezar por explicarte algunas reglas importantes-, comenzó a decirle _Freisa_, que se había contagiado del entusiasmo del guerrero a pesar de que ella no había sido sincera del todo con él...

-Lo que sea-, dijo Paul mirándola fijamente...

-Empezaremos por volverte inmortal-, le dijo la diosa como sí tal cosa. La mandíbula del guerrero casi se descoloca escuchándola...

-¿Inmortal?-, preguntó el guerrero sin salir de su asombro...

-Sí, necesitaremos que luches a nuestro lado el resto de la eternidad-, le aclaró _Freisa_ sin dejar de mirarlo...

-Tómatelo como un trabajo vitalicio-, comentó _Odiren_ a modo de broma, para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto, al guerrero se le acababa de borrar la sonrisa del rostro...

-¿Para siempre?-, preguntó Paul desconcertado, -yo pensaba que era solo regresar a la tierra, encontrar a los malos, y acabar con ellos-, añadió él sin salir de su asombro...

-Estos humanos, son tan simples-, comentó en voz baja _Odiren_, aunque tanto la diosa como el guerrero le escucharon perfectamente...

-Mejor déjame a mí, querido-, comentó _Freisa_ colocando su mano sobre el antebrazo de _Odiren_ para que se tranquilizase y no lo empeorase...

-Guerrero, es muy simple, sí fuese tan sencillo derrotar a _Loki_, y sus alimañas, no te pediríamos ayuda, necesitamos que, en cierta manera, protejas a la humanidad de ellos, que cuides de que los humanos no se acerquen al lado oscuro-, le explicó la diosa a Paul que la escuchaba sin perder detalle...

-O sea, que lo que necesitan es una niñera-, le dijo Paul bufando...

-No, humano insolente-, exclamó _Odiren_ levantándose abruptamente de su trono, -lo que necesitamos es un guerrero, y tú eres el más fuerte, valiente y leal de todos ellos-, terminó de decir el dios sin dejar de mirar a Paul que también lo miraba fijamente...

-¿Estaré solo?-, preguntó el guerrero entendiendo que no había forma de ir contra el destino. Si su futuro era ser guerrero inmortal y luchar contra el lado oscuro, pues lo sería, porque su recompensa será recuperar a su Irene...

-No guerrero, estarás rodeado de tu gente, de todos aquellos que en vida han sido leales a ti, y que ahora también merecen la inmortalidad por su valentía-, le dijo la diosa usando un tono de voz suave, encantada de que por fin, el humano, aceptase su destino. Si él no hubiese aceptado hubiesen tenido que matarle, pero esta información no era necesaria que él la supiese...

-¿Volveré a ver a mis compañeros de aldea?-, preguntó emocionado Paul. Esa idea le reconfortaba, porque sabía que ellos habían perdido tanto como él, y ahora podría luchar juntos y vengar la muerte de sus familias...

-Así es-, le contestó la diosa con la cebeza altiva y la sonrisa fría dibujada en su cara...

-Entonces que no se hable más-, dijo _Odiren_ con voz solemne, esa que tanto le gustaba usar cuando quería que los demás supiesen que él era la Ley Divina. Esa que ponía tan nerviosa a _Freisa_, a juzgar por la mirada petulante que le lanzó al dios que decidió ignorarla, -vamos diosa, haz eso que tú haces para darles la inmortalidad y yo daré mi toque de gracia al final-, añadió mirando a la diosa como si lo que ella hiciese no fuese nada en comparación con el poder, y los dones, que él le daría al guerrero...

-¿Toque de gracia?-, preguntó Paul mirando a _Odiren_ fijamente...

-Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar-, le contestó el dios muy pagado de sí mismo...

-Es que no te soporto-, murmuró en voz baja la diosa mientras se ponía en pie acercándose al guerrero que permanecía quieto en su sitio esperando lo que fuese que esos dos fuesen a hacer con él...

La diosa se quedó frente al _einherjars_ y, cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, extendió su mano delicada y la posó sobre uno de los musculosos hombros del guerrero que, sin esperarse el delicado toque, tembló ligeramente bajo el...

_Freisa_ comenzó a recitar lo que parecían unos versos en idioma antiguo y mientras ella hablaba una luz blanca iba envolviéndolos a ambos hasta que esta se hizo tan fuerte que ya no se les veía, solo se escuchaba la voz de la diosa que no detenía su plegaria. Luego todo se calmó, la luz desapareció y la diosa dejó de hablar...

-Yo no noto nada-, comentó en voz baja el guerrero una vez que la diosa le liberó de su toque...

-¿Qué creías que la inmortalidad cambiaría tu color de pelo, de ojos, o de piel?-, le preguntó _Freisa _usando un tono de voz divertido...

-No se, pensé que sentiría algún cambio-, susurró Paul mirándose a si mismo mientras se palpaba con sus manos...

-Ha habido muchos cambios, empezando porque ahora eres inmortal, aunque tu corazón siga latiendo dentro de tu pecho, solo cortándote la cabeza, y arrancándote el corazón, pueden matarte-, le comentó la diosa sin dejar de mirarle, -pero hay un cambio en concreto que sí puedes ver, y está justo bajo tus pantalones, guerrero-, añadió la diosa que ahora sonreía con picardía mirando la entrepierna de Paul y lamiéndose los labios con hambre de él. Paul desvió momentáneamente su mirada dentro del pantalón y lo que vio le dejó helado, su miembro era al menos tres veces más grande y grueso que antes, y como sí hubiese hecho un descubrimiento que no debería de haber hecho, cerró rápidamente su pantalón poniéndose rojo como un tomate...

-Pero mira que eres vulgar dando tus dones-, comentó _Odiren_ bastante molesto mientras la diosa le guiñaba un ojo enseñándole a la vez su dedo corazón levantado, -ahora me toca a mí, ahora sabrás de verdad lo que es ser inmortal y fuerte, nada ni nadie podrán vencerte, serás temido, recordado y reverenciado por todos los que se crucen en tu camino, desde ahora serás el _Eangel_, el elegido-, y después de decir esto movió su mano con delicadeza, como el que se quita una mota de polvo de encima...

-¿El _Eangel_?-, preguntó Paul confundido...

-Sí, a partir de este momento eres el elegido-, le contestó _Freisa_ regalándole una sonrisa...

-Y, ¿cuándo podré ver a mi Irene?-, le preguntó el guerrero a la diosa a la que de inmediato se le borró la sonrisa del rostro...

-Eso diosa, ¿cuándo verá el chico a su _Cáraid_?-, preguntó a su vez _Odiren_ a la diosa con el único propósito de molestarla. Pero ella tenía mucha clase así que, obvió el mordaz comentario del dios, y se centró en el guerrero que la miraba fijamente esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella...

-Todo a su debido tiempo, guerrero, primero tienes que cerrar tus heridas, reagrupar los ejércitos, y después ella llegará a tu vida-, le explicó la diosa sin dejar de mirar al _einherjars_ que no parecía muy convencido con la respuesta de ella...

-¿Porqué tengo que esperar?, yo la quiero en mí vida ahora, la necesito-, le dijo Paul a modo de respuesta...

-Aún no estás listo para encontrarla, ni ella para encontrarte a ti-, le respondió _Freisa_ usando un tono de voz frío, uno que no admitía réplica...

-Que así sea-, fue la única respuesta que el guerrero dio a la diosa antes de que ellos le devolviesen a su lugar de origen, su aldea. Lucharía y cumpliría con su cometido para así poder disfrutar de su _kone_ cuando llegase el momento de que ella regresase a su vida...

-¿Porqué no le has dicho la verdad?-, le preguntó _Odiren_ a la diosa cuando ambos se quedaron solos...

-¿La verdad?-, le preguntó _Freisa_ haciéndose la que no entendía...

-No te hagas la ingenua, diosa-, la regañó _Odiren_, -sabes tan bien como yo que Irene no regresará a su vida nunca, su muerte fue demasiado traumática-, añadió el dios sin dejar de mirar a la diosa que ahora también le miraba a él fijamente...

-Ella será la que le reclame a él, aunque no en esta época, tienen que pasar muchos años para que ellos lleguen a encontrarse, pero cuando lo hagan, cuando se encuentren, cuando ella lo reclame con el corazón y se vean, él sabrá que ella es su Irene y la amará sin reservas-, le explicó _Freisa_ a un _Odiren_ que la escuchaba asombrado...

-Espero que se como dices, si no el guerrero vendrá a buscarte y no será mi culo el que patee-, le contestó el dios dando así por zanjada la conversación.

Pero _Freisa _sabía que ellos se encontrarían algún día, no como el guerrero esperaba que ocurriese, pero su Irene aparecería en otra época, en otra vida, y él tendría que luchar por su amor porque solo él será capaz de reconocer en ella a su _Cáraid_, a su esposa...

**Hola gente wuapa, aquí estoy con una nueva locura que en un principio iba a ser un OS pero que ahora será un mini fic, quizás de tres o cuatro capítulos...para todas aquellas que suelen leer mis locuras, se extrañarán que los protagonistas no sean Edward y Bella, pues tiene una explicación muy sencilla, ustedes saben que yo escribo OS, o como en este caso mini fic, con sus peticiones, y esto es lo que ha ocurrido, mi amiga Irene está enamorada de ese escocés que aparece en la foto del principio llamado Paul Telfer y ella, Irene, me pidió si le escribía una historia en la que ambos fuesen los protagonistas, y este es el resultado...amiga Irene espero que te guste como comienza la historia...en el siguiente capítulo conoceremos a Irene...¿me acompañan?...**

**Besotes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**IRENE Y SU HIGHLANDERS**

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

...Del amanecer de los tiempos venimos. Nos hemos movido silenciosamente a través de los siglos, viviendo muchas vidas secretas hasta completar el número de elegidos esperando la hora del combate final. La hora ha llegado, solo puede quedar uno, el _einherjars_ con la fuerza de mil truenos y con el corazón de un Ángel...Paul es el elegido...pero su destino aún no está escrito hasta que encuentre de nuevo su amor verdadero, su _Cáraid_...esa persona que le fue arrebatada de su lado de forma tan trágica, y se entregue a él para siempre, como antes, en un eterno _kompromiss_ para ser su _kone_ el resto de la eternidad...y esa mujer será Irene, su Irene Draven...

* * *

Irene Draven, una mujer muy de su tiempo, comprometida con las causas más perdidas del planeta aún a sabiendas de que no tienen solución, independiente y amante de la soledad auto impuesta, muy amiga de sus amigos, enamorada de su gato _Goméz_, y estudiosa de todo lo relacionado con la cultura Highlanders y Escocia. Ni ella misma entendía a veces porqué le fascinaba tanto esta cultura, sus amigos le decían que realmente lo que a ella le gustaba eran los guerreros y sus faldas, y ella solo asentía sonriendo mientras les mostraba con elegancia su dedo corazón...

Pero más allá de frivolidades, Irene era una mujer sociable, divertida y amante de la lectura. Sus amigos la definían como solitaria, pero ella prefería denominarse "muy amiga de los libros"...

Lo que ella no sabía es que su vida estaba a punto de convertirse en una vorágine de sensaciones y sorpresas que la iban a llevar a plantearse hasta su propia existencia, además de su cordura. Su adicción a los libros y a los guerreros estaba a punto de arrancarla de la realidad y transportarla a un mundo de fantasía del que quizás ella no quiera regresar nunca...

Todo cambió aquel día que, comenzó siendo uno de tantos y terminó resultando diferente a todos...

* * *

-Irene, no me estás escuchando-, le dijo Jaime, por cuarta vez durante la comida, y era cierto, ella estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, algo que le ocurría a menudo y a lo que sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados...

-Lo siento, Jaime-, le respondió ella centrando nuevamente la atención en su amigo, sentado frente a ella, que sonreía mientras meneaba su cabeza de un lado al otro, -estaba pensando en otra cosa-, añadió Irene sin dejar de sonreír consciente de lo que provocaba en su amigo y sabedora de que él ya la conocía y siempre la perdonaba...

-Bueno, al menos lo reconoces-, admitió Jaime sin dejar de sonreír para después robar la última galleta de chocolate que le quedaba a Irene en su plato. Ella le frunció el ceño pero él inmediatamente le advirtió con un gesto que ni siquiera se atreviese, ambos acabaron riendo a carcajadas...

-Perdona cielo-, le dijo ella llamándole de la forma con la que sabía que siempre lograba suavizar los ánimos de su amigo, -es que últimamente ando muy metida con la tesis de los Highlanders y parece que vivo en otro mundo- añadió ella en su defensa mientras Jaime la miraba sonriendo sabedor de que esa excusa ya la conocía, -no me mires así, juro que en cuanto acabe con eso volveré a ser real-, le dijo ella sonriendo al ver la cara de su amigo, una cara que perfectamente ella también conocía y que ya había visto en otras muchas ocasiones...

-Cielo, ya sabes que te quiero con locura-, empezó a decirle Jaime sin dejar de mirar como ella se sonrojaba ligeramente, -pero te recuerdo que eso también lo dijiste las tres últimas veces-, continuó diciéndole él sin dejar de mirarla con cariño, -y tengo claro que tú, los guerreros y las faldas tenéis una extraña relación fetichista-, terminó de decirle Jaime para después, sin dejar de mirar la cara de sorpresa que se le quedó a Irene, beber lo que quedaba de vino en su copa...

-Prometo que esta es la última de mis tesis, acabo el trimestre y me licencio-, le dijo ella con las manos en alto, como si quisiese que su amigo creyese en ella de forma fehaciente, como una niña pequeña que le promete a su madre que será buena después de haber hecho la gran trastada...

-¿En qué trabajas ahora?-, le preguntó Jaime que, llegados a este punto, entendía que mejor era unirse al enemigo que luchar contra él...

A Irene se le iluminó el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo de verdad estaba interesado en saber en qué trabajaba ella en ese momento. Normalmente a sus amigos no les llamaba la atención saber sobre sus tesis, las encontraban aburridas, así que ahora Irene estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo mientras bebía un poco de agua de su copa para preparar su garganta. En ese momento Jaime pidió otra copa de vino, sabía que acababa de despertar a la bestia interior que su amiga Irene llevaba dentro...

-Pues ahora trabajo en una historia verdaderamente interesante-, comenzó a explicar Irene a su amigo que la escuchaba atentamente, -es sobre un _einherjars_-, continuó diciéndole ella entusiasmada, pero antes de que pudiese continuar su fascinante relato Jaime la interrumpió levantando su mano...

-¿Un qué?-, preguntó confundido mientras intentaba repetir en voz baja la palabra que había usado su amiga para referirse al protagonista de su historia, -pensaba que eran tipos con falda-, añadió Jaime cuando se dio por vencido, no sería capaz de repetir esa palabra ni aunque la estuviese pensando durante horas...

-Un guerrero-, le aclaró Irene a su amigo, -y no son solo tíos con faldas-, añadió ella queriendo parecer ofendida mientras disimulaba malamente una sonrisa, -¿continúo o no?-, le preguntó a Jaime después de beber agua nuevamente...

-Sí, por favor, ilumíname-, le respondió él sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo...

-Pues resulta que su historia es muy triste, él perdió a la mujer de su vida a mano de sus enemigos-, continuó diciéndole ella haciendo un pequeño e intencionado inciso para darle algo de drama añadida a la historia, pero al darse cuenta que a Jaime no le conmovía ni un poquito, continuó con su narración, -pues después de haber perdido todo lo que él amaba, y matar a sus eternos rivales, los _druidas_, quiso suicidarse-, le decía ella con enorme entusiasmo, se notaba que vivía la historia como si ella formase parte de la misma...

-Y, ¿qué pasó?-, le preguntó Jaime sintiendo una repentina curiosidad, hasta se estaba mordisqueando las uñas, gesto que hacía inconscientemente cuando se sentía nervioso, gesto que hizo sonreír a Irene que sabía que Jaime estaba impaciente por saber...

-Que cuando iba a clavarse su propia espada en el pecho, una luz cegadora lo envolvió llevándolo directamente al _valhall_-, le explicó ella completamente emocionada mientras veía como a Jaime se le quedaba una expresión de incredulidad dibujada en su cara...

-Irene, cariño-, comenzó a decirle Jaime interrumpiendo a su amiga cuando estaba a punto de continuar con su apasionante, más para ella que para su interlocutor, historia, -¿porqué no hablas en cristiano para que yo lo entienda?-, le preguntó él regalándole una irónica sonrisa que provocó que ella rodara sus ojos...

-A eso iba cuando me has interrumpido-, le dijo ella queriendo parecer enojada, aunque más bien sonó enfurruñada como una niña pequeña...

-Vale, vale, continúa, ibas a contarme que era eso del _vachal_-, le dijo Jaime moviendo su mano delante de ella, como si quisiera restarle importancia a ese hecho tan nimio para él...

-El _Valhall-, _le aclaró Irene mientras movía su cabeza como si estuviese intentando controlarse mientras buscaba paciencia...

-Lo que sea-, le dijo él mostrándose menos paciente que ella, detalle que provocó que Irene sonriera, -pero dime de una buena vez qué le pasó a ese pobre hombre-, añadió él exasperado, lo que acabó por provocar una tímida risa en Irene...

-El _valhall_ es el cielo al que van los guerreros cuando mueren, o al menos eso es lo que se dice en los libros de historia-, le explicó Irene a Jaime que de nuevo estaba completamente metido en la historia, -pues ahí es donde fue cuando el rayo de luz le alcanzó y, ¿a qué no sabes con quien se encontró?-, le preguntó ella dejando el suspense en el aire...

-Con San pedro que movía las llaves de las puertas del cielo frente a él-, le respondió Jaime sonriendo...

-Pero que poca imaginación tienes y que poco sabes de la historia de los _highlanders_-, le contestó ella entre suspiros...

-Para eso estás tu, mi querida amiga, para iluminarme-, le respondió él con ironía mientras le guiñaba un ojo...

-Esta bien-, admitió ella entre suspiros haciendo una pequeña pausa para beber agua, -pues cuando llegó al cielo se encontró con _Odiren_ y _Freisa_, el dios de la guerra y la diosa de la belleza, el sexo y la fecundidad-, continuó explicándole Irene a su amigo, haciendo pausas en cada uno de los detalles que ella consideraba importantes y clarificándole todo aquello que él no entendía, que era prácticamente todo, -¿me sigues?-, le preguntó ella para asegurarse que él estaba entendiendo todo lo que ella le contaba...

-Creo que sí-, le respondió Jaime mientras bebía un poco de su vino, hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido de que la historia le estuviese gustando tanto...

-Pues ello fueron los que impidieron que el guerrero se suicidase por amor, ellos tenían una importante misión para él-, continuó contándole Irene, ahora ambos habían acercado sus caras el uno al otro como si estuviesen confesándose algo realmente importante...

-¿Qué misión?-, le preguntó Jaime con la voz ahogada de la emoción. Irene estaba disfrutando ese momento, era la primera vez que veía como a su amigo le brillaban los ojos mientras la escuchaba...

-Él debía acabar con los _druidas_, que eran los enemigos naturales de los _highlanders_, los que destrozaron su aldea y mataron a sus gentes, incluida su esposa-, le explicó Irene enfatizando cada una de sus palabras para imprimir el dramatismo adecuado a cada una de ellas...

-Joder, vaya marrón que le tocó al tipo, ¿no?-, exclamó Jaime con los ojos muy abiertos...

-Sí, uno muy gordo-, le contestó Irene sonriendo...

-O sea, a ver si lo he entendido-, comenzó a decirle Jaime haciendo una pausa como si estuviese intentando ordenar sus ideas, -el tipo pierde a su esposa porque los _druidas_ esos la matan, y cuando desea morir para estar junto a ella porque ya no le queda nada más que hacer en la tierra, llegan los dioses y le joden el plan-, terminó de decirle Jaime a su amiga, que se había quedado con la boca abierta escuchándole, mientras él se repantigaba contra el respaldo de su silla muy a gusto con el resultado de su conclusión...

-Acabas de poner fin a todo el romanticismo y el misterio-, le susurró Irene a Jaime sin dejar de mirar como su amigo disfrutaba de su extraña conclusión, -menos mal que el peso de la historia no recae en tus conclusiones-, terminó de decirle ella sin poder evitar sonreír viendo la cara de inocencia que pretendía fingir Jaime...

-No seas dramática, solo pretendía darle un poco de emoción-, le comentó Jaime sonriendo, -bueno, abrevia que te conozco, sáltate el bla, bla, bla, y cuéntame el final-, añadió él frenando en seco las enormes ganas que tenía Irene por detallarle cada una de sus batallas, cada gota de sangre vengada, cada poblado resucitado de entre las cenizas, en fin, todo lo que ella nunca podía contarle a nadie de su entorno y que tantas ganas tenía de hacerlo...

-Esta bien, seré breve-, respondió ella gruñendo como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que le han prohibido ir a jugar, -al final él aceptó el destino de los dioses porque _Freisa_ le prometió que volvería a ver a su amada cuando hubiese vengado las muertes de los inocentes y hubiese acabado con los renegados-, le resumió Irene intentando comprimir al máximo el relato...

-Espera, espera-, la interrumpió Jaime, algo había dicho Irene que a él le había dejado intrigado, -repite lo último-, le dijo él sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Irene que sonreía sabedora de que había logrado llamar la atención de su amigo, en el fondo Jaime era un romántico e Irene lo sabía, sabía que esa parte de la historia encantaría a su amigo...

-Pues que los dioses le contaron que su destino era luchar como un guerrero- le dijo Irene a propósito, ella sabía exactamente que parte quería su amigo que ella le detallase, pero se hizo la tonta solo para fastidiarlo...

-No te hagas la graciosa-, la regañó Jaime mirándola muy serio mientras Irene luchaba contra las ganas tan enormes que tenía de reírse viendo la cara de su amigo...

-¿Entonces a que parte te refieres?-, le preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente mientras Jaime estaba a punto de comerse los muñones de sus manos, porque ya no le quedaban uñas sanas...

-Sabes perfectamente que soy un romántico empedernido, quiero que me cuentes con detalle esa parte en donde la diosa le dice que va a volver a reunirse con su esposa muerta-, le dijo Jaime hablando tan deprisa que a Irene le costaba trabajo seguirle...

-Ah, esa parte-, le respondió ella haciéndose la que no había entendido, aunque solo estaba jugando con la paciencia de su amigo que, por cierto, tenía muy poca...

-Te mandaría a la mierda, me han dicho que han puesto un columpio, pero tengo muchas ganas de que me cuentes que pasó-, le dijo él mirándola fijamente mientras sujetaba las manos de ella entre las suyas, Irene solo sonreía, -así que, por favor mi princesa, cuéntame como el guerrero volvió a reunirse con su esposa-, le pidió él sonando como un ruego profundo...

-Pues no lo sé-, respondió ella reprimiendo las enormes ganas que tenía de reírse mirando la cara de Jaime que se había quedado blanco como el papel, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula a punto de desencajarse de su cara de tan abierta que tenía su boca...

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?-, le dijo él sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba...

-Es cierto, no te engaño, no se sabe qué ocurrió después, no se han encontrado evidencias de ello en ningún libro-, le explicó Irene a un, muy asombrado y desilusionado Jaime, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como dos platos negándose a aceptar esa respuesta por parte de su amiga...

-Venga Irene, tú eres la estudiosa del tema, seguro que has investigado y has encontrado nuevos datos al respecto-, le dijo Jaime intentando, aunque en vano, sacarle más información a su amiga que, por otro lado, parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien viendo como su amigo sufría por la falta de información...

-Vaya, nunca pensé que te entusiasmaría tanto el tema de los _highlanders_-, le dijo ella sorprendida...

-Y no me interesa, pero tampoco me gusta quedarme a medias cuando hay una historia de amor de por medio, ya sabes que soy muy sentimental, es como un _coitus interruptus_-, le dijo él, esta última parte sonriendo, acabando ambos estallando en sonoras carcajadas...

-Sí Jaime, tu vena romántica y el uso que haces de las metáforas son claro ejemplo de ello-, comentó Irene entre risas mientras Jaime brindaba alzando su copa frente a ella...

-Es cierto que no se sabe lo que ocurrió, no hay muestras escritas de ello-, comenzó a decirle ella una vez que ambos dejaron de reír, -pero yo tengo una teoría al respecto, ¿quieres saberla?-, le preguntó ella con una disimulada sonrisa mientras miraba como le brillaban los ojos a su amigo sabedor de que podría saciar su curiosidad...

-Por supuesto que quiero saberlo, ya estás tardando en contármelo-, le contestó él en un tono de voz recriminatorio...

-Bueno, te advierto que es una opinión personal-, recalcó ella haciendo sufrir deliberadamente a su amigo que nuevamente había vuelto a morderse las uñas compulsivamente...

-Déjate de monsergas y dispara-, le increpó él cortándole el rollo directamente a su amiga que de inmediato sonrió de medio lado...

-Bueno pues yo creo que después que él luchó, y luchó, desterrando a todos los enemigos y restableciendo nuevamente la paz...-empezó a decirle Irene a su amigo pero él la interrumpió abruptamente alzando su mano frente al rostro de ella obligándola a quedarse callada mientras ella le miraba levantando sus cejas, asombrada...

-Ahórrate esa parte que ya la conozco, a mí me interesa el tema del amor, ¿qué pasó con lo que le prometió la diosa?-, le preguntó él yendo directamente al tema que más le interesaba...

Estaba claro que las guerras no eran santo de la devoción de Jaime, así que Irene se esforzó sintetizando todo aquello que quería decirle contándole solo lo que él quería escuchar...

-Vale, vale-, le dijo ella mientras rodaba sus ojos, -que pesadito estás con el temita del amor-, añadió en voz baja aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchase Jaime...

-Eso lo dices por tu nula capacidad amatoria-, contraatacó Jaime sabedor de que cada vez que salía a relucir el tema sobre la prolongada soltería auto impuesta de su amiga, Irene echaba chispas. No era que no tuviese pretendientes, los tenía y a patadas, sus ojos verdes como el jade y su cabello largo y castaño no pasaban nunca desapercibidos para el sexo opuesto, era que a ella parecía no interesarle nada que no estuviese relacionado con los hombres vestidos con faldas y pertenecientes a los siglos XVII y XVIII...

-No empieces por ahí o me voy y te quedas sin saber mi opinión-, le dijo ella bastante molesta mientras Jaime hacía como si cerrase una cremallera imaginaria en su boca y dibujaba un círculo imaginario sobre su cabeza como si acabase de convertirse en un angelito...

-Por favor amiga, continúa-, dijo Jaime sonriendo de esa manera tan propia de él cuando deseaba conseguir algo que parecía imposible de su amiga...

-Tramposo-, susurró ella sonriendo, -bueno pues yo creo que finalmente, cuando él llegó de nuevo al _valhall_ la diosa no cumplió su promesa-, le contestó ella como si tal cosa mientras Jaime casi se ahoga del espanto...

-¿Estas segura de eso?-, le preguntó Jaime sin salir de su asombro porque no podía creer lo que su amiga le decía, -vamos Irene, no puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿sería capaz la diosa de hacerle eso?-, siguió insistiendo Jaime mientras escudriñaba la cara de su amiga intentando advertir un ápice de broma en su rostro, pero no lo advirtió, ella hablaba en serio, -ya veo que sí-, admitió derrotado cuando se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, Irene no mentía...

-Siento decepcionarte pero creo que sí-, le dijo ella mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de él, como si quisiese darle consuelo, -la historia nos muestra que _Freisa_ no era una diosa de la que uno se podía fiar-, continuó explicándole Irene a su amigo que apenas podía disimular su decepción mientras la escuchaba...

-¿Y el guerrero no se remangó la falda y le dio una buena patada en el culo?-le preguntó Jaime a una Irene muy sorprendida, y antes de que ella contestase a la inesperada pregunta de su amigo, ambos acabaron riendo a carcajadas...

-No lo se, pero desde luego que ella se lo merecía-, le respondió Irene cuando dejó de reírse a carcajadas...

-Por casualidad-, comenzó a decirle Jaime en voz baja acercándose un poco más hasta su amiga, como si lo que fuera a decirle fuese un secreto inconfesable, -¿no tendrás una foto de ese hombre?-, le preguntó él sin separarse ni un centímetro de ella...

-¿Lo dudas?-, le preguntó ella a modo de respuesta mientras sacaba un grueso libro de tapas duras de su bolso...

El libro estaba cuidadosamente encuadernado en piel, se veía muy antiguo, con intrincados dibujos en su portada que lo hacían parecer más antiguo y misterioso de lo que ya de por sí era...

-Esa es mi chica-, comentó Jaime entusiasmado mientras aplaudía efusivamente...

Irene abrió el libro con sumo cuidado, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a deshacer entre sus manos. Al abrirlo un extraño olor a cerrado los envolvió a ambos, Irene cerró sus ojos extasiada dejándose llenar por ese delicioso aroma que tanto le gustaba, Jaime, en cambio, se tapó la nariz asqueado...

Irene pasaba una hoja tras otra como si las estuviese acariciando, el delicado papel, ya amarillento por el paso de los años, mostraba una perfecta caligrafía en un extraño idioma que Jaime miraba con extrema curiosidad pero que Irene parecía entender perfectamente acostumbrada ya a verlo y leerlo...

No fue hasta después de unas cuantas páginas más que comenzaron a aparecer impresionantes fotografías de paisajes verdes cubiertos de árboles y enormes lagos, parecían sacados de un cuento. Después el libro comenzó a mostrar imágenes de hombres corpulentos que vestían unas cortas faldas de cuadros, llevaban su torso desnudo y cargaban con pesadas armas que colgaban de sus anchos hombros y sujetaban con sus enormes manos, eran los guerreros, los _einherjars_...

-Te presento a Paul Telfer, el guerrero protagonista de mi historia-, le dijo Irene a su amigo deteniéndose en una de las páginas en las que se veía a un hombre fuerte y alto, vestido con la típica falda escocesa de cuadros, cubierto de armas como sus otros compañeros, de una belleza extrema con sus ojos azules como el cielo de verano, y su pelo negro y lacio, incluso a Jaime le pareció un hombre guapo...

-Vaya-, exclamó en voz baja Jaime mientras miraba fijamente la foto del hombre que tenía delante y que le miraba a él con la misma intensidad...

-Es guapo, ¿verdad?-, le preguntó Irene a su amigo, aunque más bien sonó como una pregunta retórica, ella no esperaba respuesta, para ella Paul era el más guapo y, como solía ocurrir cada vez que veía la foto de su guerrero, se quedaba anonadada mirándola...

-¿Me estás escuchando?-, le dijo Jaime mientras sacudía ligeramente el brazo de Irene que estaba como embobada mirando la foto de Paul...

-Perdona, no te escuchaba-, admitió ella volviendo abruptamente a la realidad y encontrándose con un sonriente Jaime que no dejaba de mirarla...

-Cariño, ahora entiendo porqué no tienes pareja-, le comentó Jaime a su amiga sin dejar de sonreír mientras la miraba a ella y al guerrero simultáneamente...

-No empieces, Jaime-, le regañó ella, aunque su tono ahora era dulce, casi rozaba la broma, en el fondo ella sabía a lo que se refería su amigo...

-Chica, con hombres como éste-, le dijo él señalando la foto de Paul, -los simples mortales somos invisibles para ti-, terminó de decir él, y tal fue su cara que ambos acabaron estallando en carcajadas...

-Ya sabes que hombres así no existen hoy en día-, le dijo Irene cuando ambos acabaron de reírse...

-A Dios gracias-, exclamó Jaime, -¿te imaginas que los hombres anduviesen por ahí con esas pintas?-, añadió señalando ahora la falda que vestía Paul...

-A mí me parece sexy-, comentó Irene mirando al guerrero con ojos de pícaro deseo...

-No hace falta que lo jures-, le dijo él mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amiga que brillaban, -el día que mires a un hombre así, estoy seguro que él caerá rendido a tus pies-, añadió Jaime y de nuevo acabaron riendo ambos a carcajadas...

-Tengo que irme, aún he de acabar con la tesis final de mi trabajo-, se disculpó Irene con Jaime cuando advirtió en su reloj que ya era algo tarde, y aún le quedaba mucho por hacer...

-¿Tu tesis final es sobre ese Paul Telfer?-, le preguntó Jaime sonriendo de medio lado...

-Sí, la tesis final es sobre él, igual que el resto de mi trabajo, lo he centrado en Paul Telfer y su vida-, le comentó Irene a su amigo mientras ambos se ponían en pie, después de pagar la cuenta, y recogían sus cosas...

-Bueno pues cuando la termines estaré encantado de leerla-, admitió Jaime cuando ambos salían del restaurante en el que estaban...

-¿He oído bien?-, le preguntó ella sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar...

-Vale, vale, lo admito, la historia de ese Paul ha despertado mi interés-, le respondió él con sus manos en alto, como rendido ante la evidencia, -pero no digas nada, no quiero que piensen que soy un "rarito" y que me gustan los tíos con falda-, esto último lo admitió en voz baja, para que solo Irene le escuchase...

-Tranquilo lindo, tú honor de macho está a salvo conmigo-, le contestó ella usando el mismo tono de voz bajo que había usado Jaime con ella...

Una hora después Irene estaba ya en su apartamento. Acababa de salir de la ducha y, como solía hacer cuando estaba sola en casa, se había puesto su camiseta de manga larga que le llegaba a mitad de muslo con la imagen de Ness, el monstruo del lago Ness, que compró cuando estuvo de viaje en Escocia, un personaje que siempre le ha parecido adorable, y sus zapatillas enormes y peludas con las que mantenía sus pies calientes, y estaba secando su pelo largo y castaño con una toalla para después cepillarlo despacio y así desenredarlo. Se puede decir que este era el ritual que ella seguía cada vez que llegaba a su casa, Irene era un animal de costumbres, como solía decir su amigo Jaime cada vez que hablaba de ella...

Esa noche su cena sería un tazón de cereales de chocolate, que eran su debilidad, y un montón de trabajo que esperaba por ella en la enorme mesa de madera de su salón...

Y mientras disfrutaba de sus cereales comenzó a trabajar en su tesis, solo le quedaban las conclusiones finales, esas que no aparecían reflejadas en la historia y que ella tenía que añadir como referencia propia, a petición de su maestro de tesis que deseaba saber lo que pensaba ella exactamente de la historia, y como creía ella que acabó la misma, justo lo que había estado hablando horas antes con su amigo y que era lo único que no aparecía en los libros...

No sabe en qué momento la venció el sueño, solo era consciente de que acababa de despertar abruptamente por un extraño ruido y que era bastante tarde a juzgar por los pocos ruidos que se escuchaban en la calle...

-¿Hay alguien?-, preguntó asustada al escuchar el ruido de nuevo, un ruido que provenía de la cocina...

Ahora estaba completamente despierta, el miedo había despertado todos sus sentidos y erizado el vello de su nuca. Ya no quedaba ni un resquicio de sueño en ella, no estaba sola en su apartamento y esa idea provocó que su cuerpo se estremeciese de miedo...

-Voy a llamar a la policía-, gritó nuevamente, aunque su voz no sonó todo lo alto que a ella le hubiese gustado, mientras cogía su teléfono móvil de encima de la mesa con manos temblorosas...

De repente todo pasó como a cámara lenta, frente a ella apareció un hombre muy grande y bastante musculoso, de profundos ojos azules y cabello negro y lacio. Él vestía una falda escocesa, su torso estaba desnudo y de él colgaba un carcaj con flechas y un arco. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas botas de pelo que llegaban hasta mitad de su pantorrilla dejando entrever unas musculosas y tonificadas piernas. A Irene se le cayó el teléfono móvil de la mano antes de que pudiese hacer la llamada...

-Paúl-, susurró ella sin dejar de mirar al guerrero que tenía delante y que también la miraba fijamente...

-Irene-, respondió el _einherjars_ con los ojos brillantes de emoción y la voz rota por la conmoción...

**Hola gente wuapa, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo en el que hemos podido conocer un poco más a nuestra Irene...ahora solo queda un último capítulo en el que habrá algo que todas están esperando...lemon...¿qué pasará entre Irene y Paul?...sí me acompañan lo sabrán...**

**Besotes...**


	3. Chapter 3

**IRENE Y SU HIGHLANDERS**

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

...Del amanecer de los tiempos venimos. Nos hemos movido silenciosamente a través de los siglos, viviendo muchas vidas secretas hasta completar el número de elegidos esperando la hora del combate final. La hora ha llegado, solo puede quedar uno, el _einherjars_ con la fuerza de mil truenos y con el corazón de un Ángel...Paul es el elegido...pero su destino aún no está escrito hasta que encuentre de nuevo su amor verdadero, su _Cáraid_...esa persona que le fue arrebatada de su lado de forma tan trágica, y se entregue a él para siempre, como antes, en un eterno _kompromiss_ para ser su _kone_ el resto de la eternidad...y esa mujer será Irene, su Irene Draven...

* * *

De repente todo pasó como a cámara lenta, frente a ella apareció un hombre muy grande y bastante musculoso, de profundos ojos azules y cabello negro y lacio. Él vestía una falda escocesa, su torso estaba desnudo y de él colgaba un carcaj con flechas y un arco. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas botas de pelo que llegaban hasta mitad de su pantorrilla dejando entrever unas musculosas y tonificadas piernas. A Irene se le cayó el teléfono móvil de la mano antes de que pudiese hacer la llamada...

-Paúl-, susurró ella sin dejar de mirar al guerrero que tenía delante y que también la miraba fijamente...

-Irene-, respondió el _einherjars_ con los ojos brillantes de emoción y la voz rota por la conmoción...

De repente fue como si el tiempo se congelase en esa habitación, solo se escuchaba el latido frenético de dos corazones que parecían bombear sangre al unísono, y dos pares de respiraciones agitadas que parecían agitarse cada vez más y más mientras se miraban...

Él no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, era incapaz de procesar en su cabeza que esa mujer sentada frente a él, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, no era otra más que su Irene, el amor de su vida, la esposa que la diosa _Freisa_ le prometió que volvería a ver y a la que lleva siglos esperando...

Ella sabía que lo que veía no era real, que no podía ser cierto que el protagonista de su tesis, y de sus sueños eróticos, estuviese casi en cueros en mitad de su salón mirándola con esos ojos brillantes de emoción...

Pero aún así ninguno reaccionaba, ninguno se movía. Paul prefería esperar a ver la reacción de ella porque, a pesar de ser igual que su Irene, él sabía que ella no era su esposa, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, solo que de repente sentía unas enormes ganas de matar a la diosa estrangulándola con sus propias manos. Aún así, prefería esperar la reacción de esa mujer que de momento parecía tan sorprendida como lo estaba él...

Irene, por su parte, prefería quedarse quieta y no hacer ni un solo movimiento porque estaba segura que él era un sueño, y por alguna extraña razón que aún no llegaba a entender, ella no deseaba despertar de ese sueño, sentía que si se movía él desaparecería desvaneciéndose en la nada...

-¿Irene?-, volvió a preguntar él sin moverse de su sitio a pesar de que la planta de los pies le quemaba deseando avanzar hacia ella, y las palmas de las manos le cosquilleaban deseando tocarla...

-¿Quién eres?-, esta vez Irene decidió dejar de lado sus salvajes instintos sexuales que, inexplicablemente, se activaban cada vez que miraba a ese hombre, y usar la lógica porque, se mirase como se mirase, eso no podía estar pasando de verdad...

-Soy tu esp...-, quiso decirle Paul pero se calló antes de responder semejante estupidez, esa mujer no era su Irene, al menos no la que él tenía como esposa, era ella, pero diferente, ni siquiera él encontraba lógico lo que estaba ocurriendo ni qué hacía allí en ese extraño lugar frente a la que fue su esposa...

-Mira, no se quien eres, ni de donde coño has salido, pero si no te largas de mi apartamento en este preciso instante llamaré a la policía-, le gritó Irene mientras se levantaba de su silla con el teléfono en la mano mostrándoselo a él como si fuese un aparato realmente amenazante...

Ella no sentía miedo pero como no encontraba una explicación lógica a lo que veía, y cada vez deseaba más acortar la distancia que la separaba de ese hombre y comerle el cuerpo a besos, se decidió por estallar en cólera y levantarse, así se demostraría a ella misma que eso que estaba ocurriendo era solo un sueño...

Pero al levantarse se dio cuenta que él seguía allí, de pie, mirándola con los mismos ojos brillantes y ahora, para colmo, sonriendo con una sonrisa tan sexy que Irene pensó que acabaría cayendo de rodillas frente a ese Adonis que la tenía completamente enamorada...

-¿De qué te ríes?-, le preguntó ella queriendo seguir pareciendo amenazante y enfadada en vez de entregada y sexualmente deseosa por las caricias, los besos y el cuerpo de ese hombre con el que ella tantas veces había soñado...

-De ti, eres realmente maravillosa-, le contestó él sin dejar de sonreír mientras acortaba ligeramente la distancia que había entre ellos, lo suficiente como para acercarse sin asustarla, deseaba tanto tocarla que dudaba mucho que pudiese contenerse...

-Hablas como si que me conocieses de siempre-, le dijo Irene extrañada cuando sintió precisamente eso, que él hablaba como si ella para él no fuese una desconocida, como si supiese sobre sus estados de ánimo, como si tuviese la certeza de cómo era ella en todo momento...

-Te conozco Irene, y no te haces idea de cuanto ni a qué niveles-, le contestó él, su sonrisa se había suavizado mientras sus ojos brillaban aún con más intensidad por los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente, recuerdos que habían ocurrido hacía ya demasiado tiempo pero que él mantenía en su memoria como si fuesen de ayer mismo...

-¿Quien eres?-, le preguntó nuevamente Irene, ahora ella sabía con certeza que él no era un sueño, él estaba allí de pie, frente a ella, como si de una maravillosa aparición se tratara, y era ahora cuando la parte de la Irene científica y estudiosa de los _Higlanders_ salía a relucir dejando a un lado a la Irene asustada que momentos antes deseaba llamar a la policía porque había un intruso en su apartamento, de echo había soltado el móvil que ahora descansaba sobre la mesa quedando totalmente olvidado...

-¿De verdad que deseas saberlo?-, le preguntó él mientras daba otro pequeño paso hacia ella...

-Sí, lo deseo-, le dijo ella a modo de respuesta, su voz salió en un susurro bajo e incluso tembloroso, ella se había dado cuenta de que él se estaba acercando y, aunque sabía que debía detenerle, no podía hacerlo porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él se acercase, moría por tocarle, era como si un extraño vínculo, o un lazo imaginario la uniese a ese hombre, algo que ella no era capaz de explicar, ni mucho menos entender, pero sobre lo que no quería pensar, no en ese preciso momento...

-Me llamo Paul Telfer y soy un _Highlanders_, un _einherjars_-, comenzó a decirle él mientras se acercaba un poco más a la mesa sobre la que ella estaba ligeramente apoyada sujetándose con sus manos al borde, -vivo en Escocia, en un castillo a la orilla del Lago Ness-, continuó diciéndole Paul, ahora estaba ya muy cerca de Irene, podía incluso oler su delicioso aroma a vainilla, un olor que lo ha acompañado durante años, un olor que identificaría en cualquier lugar porque así era como olía su esposa, su _cáraid_...

-Lo se-, le respondió ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras parecía reconocer algo en ellos, algo que le era familiar, juraría que esos ojos ya la habían mirado otra vez con la misma intensidad con que lo hacían ahora...

-Se que lo sabes, tú me conoces, ambos nos conocemos, no se explicarlo ahora pero lo siento aquí-, le dijo él mientras, sin dejar de mirarla, tomaba su mano y se la colocaba sobre el corazón para que ella sintiese como el corazón de él latía desbocado por ella, solo por ella, -mi _kone_-, le susurró él en gaélico escocés sin soltar su mano y sin dejar de mirarla...

-¿Tú esposa?-, le preguntó ella confundida, pero la confusión mayor se la llevó él cuando se percató de que ella le había entendido...

-¿Entiendes mi idioma?-, le preguntó él sorprendido sin soltar su mano que cada vez la sujetaba con más fuerza contra su pecho, como si tuviese miedo de que al soltarla ella desapareciese y él volviese a perderla de nuevo, porque estaba seguro que no sería capaz de soportarlo, no esta vez...

-Pues pensaba que no, pero lo cierto es que te he entendido-, admitió ella con sorpresa, -puede ser porque estoy acostumbrada a estudiar sobre los _Highlanders _y su historia-, admitió ella mientras se perdía en la inmensidad azul de los ojos de Paul y su mano parecía fundirse con la calidez de la piel de su pecho desnudo...

-¿Estudias mi cultura?-, le preguntó él asombrado mientras desviaba su mirada a los libros que había abiertos sobre la mesa descubriendo la foto de un paisaje escocés que él muy bien conocía porque era su hogar, su poblado, el lugar donde ambos habían vivido juntos antes de que los bárbaros los atacasen...

-Sí, se puede decir que se ha convertido en una obsesión para mí-, admitió Irene sonrojándose levemente, un sonrojo que a Paul le pareció adorable y que deseó borrar con sus besos, pero se contuvo porque no quería asustarla, no ahora que la había encontrado y que lucharía por ella hasta las últimas consecuencias...

-¿Porqué no me enseñas qué estudias exactamente?, así sabremos qué hago yo aquí-, le pidió Paul a Irene que de repente se sintió encantada de hacerlo, hablar de su tema favorito, con el hombre protagonista de la historia, le parecía una idea maravillosa así que, después de soltar su mano de la de Paul, aunque con mucha fuerza de voluntad, ambos se sentaron muy juntos en la mesa, sus piernas se rozaban y ese leve roce les encendía de una extraña y placentera manera que ambos intentaban obviar pero que se hacía bastante evidente, era como si sus cuerpos se reconociesen...

Irene tomó entre sus manos el delicado libro que con tanto esmero guardaba y usaba para sus estudios, el mismo que le había mostrado unas horas antes a su amigo Jaime en el restaurante, bajo la atenta mirada de Paul que parecía querer atravesarla con sus ojos, como si quisiese fundirse con ella y sus emociones...

-¿De donde has sacado este libro?-, le preguntó Paul cuando se dio cuenta del libro que ella tenía en sus manos, un libro que no le era desconocido porque él mismo se lo regaló a su esposa cuando se casaron para que ella supiese un poco más acerca del pueblo de él y de sus costumbres, Irene pertenecía a otra aldea lejana y cuando conoció a Paul él le prometió que algún día ella sabría sobre él y sus costumbres, por eso le compró ese libro...

-El me encontró-, le respondió ella sin pensarlo, realmente así es como ella sentía que había ocurrido pero cuando intentaba explicarlo nadie la creía, incluso la tomaban por loca, no sabía porqué pero intuía que Paul sí la creería, por eso decidió ser sincera con él...

-Explícamelo, por favor-, le pidió él con dulzura mientras sus ojos azules como un cielo de verano se centraban en los verdes de ella que le recordaban a la hierba fresca y húmeda...

-Fue una tarde cuando salía de la facultad-, comenzó a explicarle Irene mientras acariciaba distraídamente la portada del libro haciendo que Paul, en silencio, desease esas caricias sobre su piel, -iba de regreso a casa pero cuando me di cuenta estaba en la librería, no recuerdo como llegué hasta allí, solo se que estaba dentro y en la sección de libros antiguos-, continuó contándole ella mientras Paul no dejaba de mirarla, él en su cabeza iba uniendo las piezas de ese complicado engranaje y parecía que todo iba tomando forma poco a poco...

-Retorcida _Freisa_-, susurró Paul en voz baja mientras su cabeza comenzaba a unir las piezas y se ponía en funcionamiento, ahora él empezaba a entender lo que ocurría y no sabía sí tenía más ganas de matar a la diosa o de estar agradecido con ella porque, en cierta manera y como siempre ocurría con la diosa caprichosa, ella había cumplido con su promesa de que volvería a encontrarse con su _kone_, su esposa, la única mujer que él ha amado en todos esos años, lo que ella nunca le dijo en dónde y cómo se volverían a ver...

-¿_Freisa_?-, le preguntó sorprendida Irene cuando escuchó lo que él había susurrado, -¿la diosa de la belleza, el sexo y la fecundidad?-, continuó preguntándole Irene...

-Sí, esa misma-, le respondió Paul sonriendo, -¿ella también forma parte de tu estudio?-, le preguntó bromeando Paul, contagiando a Irene con su sonrisa, -porque ella sí que tiene historia para escribir-, terminó de decirle Paul antes de que ambos estallasen en una sonora carcajada, en ese mismo instante un rayo cruzó el despejado cielo nocturno provocando que Irene se sobresaltase agarrándose fuerte al robusto brazo de Paul, -tranquila es solo _Freisa_ algo enfadada-, la tranquilizó Paul mientras le acariciaba el pelo aprovechando el acercamiento...

-¿Bromeas?-, le preguntó Irene aún asustada, hasta su gato Gómez había salido despavorido para esconderse bajo la lavadora que era su lugar favorito cuando había algo, o alguien que no era de su agrado...

-Créeme, nunca bromeo cuando hablo de _Freisa_-, le respondió Paul aún riendo, -por favor, sigue contándome-, la animó él a continuar cuando dejó de reírse e Irene de temblar, para disgusto de Paul, ella soltó su agarre alrededor de su brazo...

-Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en la sección de libros antiguos y tenía éste en mis manos-, continuó diciéndole ella mientras él le prestaba toda su atención, -por eso siempre digo que el libro me encontró a mí-, terminó de decirle Irene a Paul regalándole una sonrisa que casi pone de rodillas al guerrero...

-Cuéntame qué sabes de mí y de mi historia-, le pidió él intentando que su voz sonase más clara y menos nerviosa de cómo en realidad estaba, la cercanía de Irene le provocaba un montón de reacciones que hacía años que ya tenía olvidadas...

-Se que vivías en una aldea que fue arrasada y que te convertiste en guerrero porque _Freisa_ y _Odiren_ te eligieron a ti para salvarles contra aquellos que, por decirlo de alguna manera, se unieron al lado oscuro-, continuó explicándose Irene bajo la atenta mirada de Paul, una mirada que ella intentaba evitar porque cada vez que miraba a esos ojos acababa perdida en ellos...

-Te refieres a _Loki_ y _Stern_, ¿verdad?-, la interrumpió Paul para poder seguir la línea de la historia...

-Eso es-, le contestó ella asintiendo con su cabeza...

-Pues ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, acabé con ellos, ¿no dice eso en tu libro?-, le preguntó Paul mientras recordaba como degolló a esos mal nacidos después de haber matado a todos sus secuaces mandándolos directamente al infierno...

-Sí, eso también aparece en el libro-, le contestó ella mientras miraba como él sonreía satisfecho de su propia hazaña...

-Y, ¿sobre qué trabajas ahora?-, le preguntó él centrando su atención en el block de notas sobre el que estaba trabajando Irene cuando él apareció de repente frente a ella, aún no entendía muy bien qué hacía allí, y porqué estaba allí, pero esperaba que ella pudiese aclarárselo, tenía la ligera certeza de que ella era la clave del misterio...

-Necesito escribir el final de tu historia-, le contestó ella mirándole fijamente...

-¿El final de la historia?-, le preguntó él como si no hubiese entendido bien su respuesta o a lo que ella se refería exactamente...

-Pues eso, que no se lo que pasó después que derrotaste a los bárbaros-, le contestó ella sintiendo un extraño escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo, -claro que, ahora que te tengo cerca, y antes de que despierte de mi sueño, puedes aclararme tú eso, me ahorrarías mucho trabajo extra-, añadió ella sonriendo aunque sintiéndose, sin saber bien porqué, extrañamente nerviosa...

-¿Crees que soy un sueño?-, le preguntó él, ahora con toda la intensidad de su mirada fija en los ojos de ella que también le miraban a él...

-Sí, creo que no eres real, que eres producto de mi imaginación, y que en cualquier momento acabaré despertando y me daré cuenta de que todo esto solo fue eso, un sueño-, le respondió ella sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos porque ella no quería que él fuese solo un sueño, Irene deseaba que él fuese real, que la tocase, la besase y que la hiciese sentir todo lo que él la hacía sentir cuando ella soñaba con él...

-No soy un sueño, Irene-, le dijo él mientras, muy lentamente, con el dorso de su mano acariciaba la mejilla de ella sintiendo bajo sus dedos como se calentaba cada centímetro de piel de la cara de ella que Paul tocaba, -¿sientes mi mano sobre tu rostro?-, le preguntó él sin dejar de acariciarla, ahora ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, su cara estaba teñida de un ligero y adorable rubor y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo acelerado de su respiración...

-Sí, la siento-, susurró ella a media voz, su cuerpo temblaba y quemaba, ella necesitaba más de él, más de sus caricias...

-¿Te convences ahora de que no soy un sueño?-, le preguntó él, ahora con sus dos manos sujetando el rostro de Irene como si ella fuese una delicada muñeca de cristal...

-Sí, se que no eres un sueño-, le respondió ella sin abrir sus ojos, sentía el cálido aliento de él sobre su cara y nunca se había sentido más excitada como en ese momento, Paul era mucho mejor a como ella lo había imaginado en sus sueños, le picaban las manos por tocarle, le dolían los labios por besarle, pero aún así no se movía, sus manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas y sus labios permanecían, como sus ojos, cerrados...

-Abre los ojos, quiero que me veas-, le dijo él con un tono de voz tan sugerente que Irene sintió como su cuerpo se volvía pura gelatina...

Irene hizo lo que él le dijo, abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con dos cielos azules que la miraban con intensidad y con amor, un extraño sentimiento que ella, incomprensiblemente, también sentía. Él tenía el rostro de ella sujeto entre sus manos y su contacto quemaba y erizaba la piel de Irene, el deseo cada vez era mayor y la atracción cada vez más fuerte e intensa...

-Quiero que veas lo que voy a hacer-, le dijo él con el mismo tono de voz que tanto la excitaba...

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-, le preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa...

-Voy a besarte-, le contestó él sin dejar de mirarla, -¿me dejas que te bese?-, le preguntó pidiéndole así permiso, se moría de ganas por besarla pero ante todo era un caballero, necesitaba que ella confiase en él y se entregase, solo así él podría amarla como ella merecía y como desde hacía tanto tiempo él deseaba...

Pero la respuesta de Irene nunca llegó, fue ella la que, dejando atónito a Paul, acortó la poca distancia que separaba los labios de ambos fundiéndose con él en un apasionado beso...

Paul la levantó sin apenas esfuerzo de la silla y la sentó en su regazo, ella se acomodó sobre sus piernas enredando sus dedos entre el cabello negro de él mientras que él la tenía sujeta firmemente de la cintura acercándola con descaro a su dureza que era más que palpable bajo la fina tela de su falda...

En ese momento a Irene le asaltó una duda, era algo que siempre se había preguntado y que nunca había tenido oportunidad de averiguar...¿llevarían algo debajo de la falda los guerreros?...este extraño e inesperado pensamiento la hizo reír interrumpiendo así el beso con su guerrero...

-¿Tan mal beso que te ríes?-, le preguntó él sonriendo, Paul sabía que ese no había sido el motivo, y estaba convencido de que tenía que haber sido algo un tanto bochornoso a juzgar por el rubor que cubría el rostro de ella...

-Nada, es una tontería-, le dijo ella intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero cuando quiso comenzar el beso de nuevo, él la detuvo suavemente obligándola a abrir sus ojos y mirarle...

-Sí es una tontería, no tendrás ningún problema en contármela-, le dijo él con mucha suavidad y una pícara sonrisa en su cara, ahora el rostro de Irene estaba aún más rojo y su incomodidad era todavía mayor y más palpable...

-No es nada, de verdad-, le dijo ella nuevamente intentando que esta vez su voz sonase algo más convincente pero fracasó de nuevo...

-Venga Irene, no seas mala, cuéntamelo-, le susurró él y, mientras lo hacía, una de sus manos acariciaba las bragas de Irene que comenzaban a humedecerse y la otra se había colado bajo su camiseta, lo que ella no sabía era el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo él por controlarse y no tumbarla sobre la mesa y hundirse en ella, que era lo que más deseaba...

-Siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber que hay debajo de esa falda-, admitió ella con algo de vergüenza, solo era capaz de sentir los dedos de él acariciando su centro encima de la fina tela de sus bragas, y su otra mano jugando con la suave piel de sus pechos, el placer que él le proporcionaba con sus manos era tan intenso que estaba segura de que acabaría llegando a un intenso orgasmo en cualquier momento...

-Vaya, vaya, que curiosa-, comentó él sonriendo, ahora la mano que momentos antes acariciaba la húmeda tela de sus braguitas acababa de romperlas y tocaba directamente el centro de Irene que estaba caliente y muy mojado mientras que le pellizcaba los erectos pezones, -y dime, ¿no piensas averiguarlo?-, le preguntó él mientras aceleraba el movimiento de su dedo dibujando círculos sobre su clítoris que estaba hinchado y sensible, él sabía que ella acabaría llegando al climax en cualquier momento y estaba alargando el placer un poco más para que fuese más intenso...

Irene no sabía muy bien como actuar en ese momento, estaba sujeta con fuerza a los hombros de Paul mientras él pellizcaba sus pezones y jugaba con su clítoris...

Fue Paul el que la ayudó a decidirse, primero la llevó directamente hasta un intenso orgasmo que la hizo gritar de placer, y después de probar el sabor de ella chupando sus dedos, sujetó una de las manos de ella con suavidad guiándola bajo su falda hasta que Irene se topó con la amplitud y calidez de su dureza...

-¿Responde esto a tu curiosidad?-, le preguntó él mirando a Irene fijamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo preciosa que era con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus brillantes ojos verdes y su cabello castaño alborotado, era ella, era su esposa, la única mujer que él ha amado y la única por la que su cuerpo responde...

Irene asintió levemente con su cabeza mientras, aún sin verlo, sujetaba el enorme miembro de Paul que estaba listo y preparado esperando las caricias de Irene...

-Eres libre de saciar tu curiosidad como desees-, le dijo él sin dejar de sonreír mientras, con gran esfuerzo, intentaba refrenar los impulsos primitivos de su cuerpo y más ahora que ella tenía su miembro sujeto con su mano y lo acariciaba despacio...

Poco a poco Irene comenzó a incrementar las caricias sobre el miembro de Paul, él tenía la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás y de vez en cuando se le escapaban unos gemidos. Pero ella quería levantar esa falda, quería ver el impresionante miembro que sujetaba con su mano y que apenas abarcaba, y sobre todo, y sin tener muy claro porqué, deseaba probar a ese hombre que en esos momentos se estaba deshaciendo entre sus manos...

Así que se bajó de las piernas de Paul, le levantó la falda mientras se deleitaba rozando el suave vello de sus robustos muslos, y quedó anonadada cuando vio el impresionante miembro que, desafiante y erecto, apuntaba hacia ella, como si esperase instrucciones...

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso de rodillas, sujetó el enorme miembro de él entre sus manos y, antes de metérselo en la boca y saborearlo, besó la punta enrojecida y húmeda, gesto que provocó que el corazón de Paul se encogiese, su Irene hacía lo mismo cuando estaban juntos, no cabía la menor duda de que ella era su _kone_, después averiguaría qué hacían ellos allí...

Sentir la suavidad y la calidez de la boca de Irene alrededor de su miembro fue una sensación única que le trajo a la mente muchos recuerdos que él ya creía olvidados, dándose cuenta que simplemente los tenía guardados porque el dolor era demasiado intenso cuando los recordaba...

Irene sentía algo especial en ese momento, de repente el cuerpo del guerrero no le era desconocido, ella recordaba el sabor de sus besos, la calidez de su piel y el roce de sus caricias. Incluso el pequeño gesto de besarle antes de probarle le demostraba a ella que había algo más, ella sentía que esto ya lo había hecho antes y que además solo lo había hecho con una persona, y por extraño que pueda parecer esa persona era él, era Paul...

-Cuidado nena-, fue él quien la sacó de sus pensamientos avisándola que estaba a punto de explotar y que no deseaba hacerlo en su boca, pero ella hizo oídos sordos a eso, deseaba que él tuviese un orgasmo tan maravilloso como lo había tenido ella así que incrementó sus caricias con la lengua acompañándolas de un suave masaje en los testículos de Paul que lo llevó hasta la más absoluta de las locuras y el más extremo de los placeres...

Paul gritó con fuerza mientras sentía que su amada bebía de su cuerpo sin derramar una gota, esto provocó que el deseo en él aumentase, que creciese mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba. Sin dejar que ella se pusiese en pie, él la levantó del suelo con sus brazos, la llevó en volandas hasta la pared que tenían justo en frente, y la colocó de tal manera que el centro de ella quedase a la altura de la boca de él, y sin dejar de mantenerla como el que sujeta una pluma, comenzó a besar, morder, succionar y acariciar con su lengua cada rincón de la vagina de ella mientras Irene, embelesada, miraba desde arriba la magia que él hacía con su lengua en su sexo...

Irene no tardó en llegar a un segundo orgasmo aún más intenso que el anterior, su cuerpo era gelatina mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza, ahora ella tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, sentía como el miembro de Paul de nuevo estaba duro, él la besaba con fervor, con adoración, ambos de pie en mitad del salón comiéndose a besos...

Ella, juguetona y traviesa, comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las de él, le encantaba estar entre los brazos de Paul porque él la sujetaba como si ella fuese una pluma...

-Juegas con fuego, nena-, le susurró él contra los labios mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa pícara. Ahora las manos de él sujetaban el culo de ella con firmeza atrayéndola hacia su dureza que rugía por poseerla, por volver a marcarla como suya...

-Quizás deseo quemarme, ¿quieres que nos quememos juntos?-, le preguntó ella sin un atisbo de timidez, con la confianza que solo dos amantes que se conocen bien se tienen...

-Oh nena, no sabes bien lo que me pides, estás a punto de despertar a la bestia-, le dijo él mientras con sus manos apretaba un poco más los glúteos de ella contra su creciente erección...

-Enséñame a la bestia-, le contestó Irene mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de Paul...

Ella ha despertado la bestia que Paul lleva dentro, ella le ha abierto la puerta y ahora nada, ni nadie va a poder frenarla, ahora ella será de él durante toda la noche y para siempre...

Cegado por un placer incontrolable él la vuelve a poner contra la pared, pero esta vez las caderas de ambos quedan a la misma altura, ella gime de placer cuando él roza la punta de su dureza contra su clítoris, sabedor de que la esta volviendo loca, repite la acción pero esta vez deja que parte de su miembro resbale entre los húmedos pliegues de su vagina aunque sin llegar a penetrarla del todo...

-Te necesito-, gimió ella desesperada al darse cuenta de que él estaba jugando con ella, llevándola al límite del placer...

-Amor mío soy muy grande, quizás deberías...-, intentó decirle Paul, él quería entrar en ella despacio, poco a poco, porque deseaba que ella disfrutase y no sintiese dolor, pero ella no le dejó acabar la frase, acercó su pelvis todo lo que pudo a la de él obligando a Paul a enterrarse completamente en su cuerpo...

Durante unos instantes ninguno dijo nada, las frentes de ambos estaban unidas igual que lo estaban sus cuerpos, el cuerpo de Irene reconocía y daba la bienvenida al de Paul que se sentía como en casa, como dos piezas de un puzzle que encajaban perfectamente, así comenzaron un vaivén de caderas que les llevó a la misma vez a un intenso orgasmo ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro...

A la pared del salón le siguió el sofá, al sofá la bañera, y por último acabaron en la cama donde estuvieron amándose hasta que los primeros rayos del sol les sorprendieron enredados entre las sábanas bañando sus cuerpos, desnudos y exhaustos...

Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño que no se interrumpió hasta casi la hora de la cena, habían pasado casi todo el día durmiendo. Cuando Irene abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue la cara de su _Highlanders_, que la miraba sonriendo con una adoración y un amor que Irene percibió y que le llenó el corazón...

-Sigues aquí-, susurró ella sin dejar de mirarle...

-Y no pienso irme sin ti-, le contestó él sin dejar de mirarla mientras acariciaba su cara con suavidad...

-¿Irte, irnos?-, le preguntó ella algo desorientada...

-Amor mío escúchame-, le dijo él intentando que ella le prestase toda su atención, -ahora entiendo muchas cosas-, continuó diciéndole él sin despegar sus ojos de los de Irene y sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, -ahora sé porqué estoy aquí-, le dijo él deseando con toda su alma que ella confiase en sus palabras porque se volvería loco si supiese que debía de regresar y que ella no deseaba acompañarle porque sí, el sabía porqué estaba allí, la retorcida de _Freisa_ se lo había dicho en sueños, él debía regresar a su época y convencer a Irene de que volviese con él, solo así todo volvería a ser como antes, podrían vivir felices y en paz, -debemos darle un final a la historia-, terminó de decirle él mientras los ojos de ella se abrían de par en par, como si de repente entendiese el significado de esas palabras...

-¿Darle un final?-, le preguntó ella incrédula, en el fondo de su ser era consciente de lo que ocurría, sabía lo que él le estaba diciendo, pero la parte racional de su cerebro, esa que se desconectó anoche y que había vuelto a conectarse esa mañana, le decía que no podía ser, que lo que Paul decía era una barbaridad, ni siquiera sabía que hacía él aún con ella, se suponía que era un sueño, uno de tantos que ya había tenido con él pero no, él seguía allí, la tocaba, la miraba, y le estaba diciendo que ambos debían escribir el final de la historia, -¿de qué historia me hablas, te refieres a mi tesis?-, le preguntó ella intentando parecer cabal y racional, pero la intensidad en la mirada de Paul, y su sonrisa torcida, se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil...

-Irene-, le dijo él mirándola ahora fijamente a los ojos porque había colocado su enorme cuerpo de guerrero sobre el de ella intentando que ni un solo gramo de su peso la aplastase, -cuando hablo de darle un final a la historia no me refiero a tu tesis, hablo de ti y de mí-, continuó hablándole Paul a una Irene que estaba perdida en la profundidad de los ojos azules de su guerrero...

-¿Nosotros?-, le preguntó ella en un susurro, como si el mero echo de decirlo en voz alta sonase ridículo...

-Dime que tú no lo has sentido, dime que no has notado la conexión que hay entre nosotros, como nuestros cuerpos se reconocen-, comenzó a decirle él intentando que sus palabras sonasen con la misma devoción y firmeza a como las sentía, -dime que no has sentido nada de eso y me iré de tu vida para siempre, ahora ya se como hacerlo-, terminó de decirle él sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento...

-¿Sabes como irte?-, le preguntó ella con cierto temor, hasta ese mismo instante no fue consciente de la veracidad de sus palabras y del vacío y el dolor que le produciría la marcha de Paul, ella ahora, por una extraña razón que aún no acababa de tomar forma en su cabeza, sentía que sí él se marchaba de su vida, ella moriría de pena...

-Solo tu rechazo puede obligarme a marchar-, le dijo él sin dejar de mirarla pero, aunque quería parecer fuerte y seguro, su voz temblaba ligeramente, ahora su destino estaba en manos de la que hace muchos años fue su esposa y que ahora él quería recuperar...

-Sí-, le contestó ella clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de él que, de repente, se oscurecieron por el pánico, -sí he sentido la conexión, no se porqué pero tengo la certeza de que nos pertenecemos, que te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti-, añadió ella regalándole una sonrisa a un Paul que casi se olvida de respirar pensando que ella le estaba rechazando...

-_A ghiall, na toir mo shollas bhuam,mo Irene_ (por favor, no me dejes sin luz, mi Irene)-, le susurró él pegando su frente a la de ella...

-Nunca podría dejarte porque tu también eres mi luz-, le respondió ella momentos antes de unir sus labios a los de él en un beso...

-¿Estás dispuesta a venir conmigo?-, le preguntó él con algo de miedo, él sabía que ella tendría que dejar su vida, todo lo que conoce, sus amigos, y regresar con él a otra época, otro lugar, otra vida...

-Estoy dispuesta-, le contestó ella con una sinceridad y una firmeza que sorprendió a Paul...

-Amor tu conoces mi mundo, lo has estudiado en tus libros, es una vida muy diferente a la que tienes ahora, ¿estás segura?-, le volvió a preguntar él para estar completamente seguro de que ella sabía lo que elegía porque después ya no habría marcha atrás...

-_Is caomh lium thu, mo ghraidh_ (te quiero, mi amor)-, fue la única respuesta que ella le dio a él antes de volver a juntar sus bocas y besarse con la misma pasión que lo hacían siglos antes pero ahora con la certeza de que nunca, jamás, volverían a separarse porque ella era su _kone_, su _cáraid _y estaban unidos en un _kompromiss_ sagrado...el compromiso del amor...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa, llegamos al final, esta locura comenzó siendo un OS y acabó siendo un mini fic que, con todo mi cariño, se lo dedico a mi querida amiga Irene, ella me dio la idea y yo le he dado forma...**

**Amiga mía, espero que te haya gustado el resultado, está escrito con todo mi cariño...**

**Besotes...**


End file.
